The present invention relates to a disk brake used for braking a vehicle.
There has heretofore been a disk brake having a planetary gear speed reduction mechanism equipped with a rotation restraining mechanism for retaining braking force when a parking brake is applied, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-169248).